Man Down
by jazzijazz13
Summary: Song fic. Man Down by Rihanna. SasufemNaru M for sexaul contents kinda. Naruko, was a beautiful young girl with friends, family, and a boyfriend every girl wanted,but all that changes.


Author's Note: This is my first song fic. Man Down By Rihanna.

* * *

><p>" Oh no, what did I just do! I killed him! I have to leave before anyone sees me!<p>

Naruko, was a beautiful girl. She had friends, family, a boyfriend that all the girls wanted, And was liked by all, but all that change this morning due to what happened the night before.

* * *

><p>(in the club from the beginningreagea playing)

Naruko, was talking to her friend hinata from the corner of the room while swaying to the beat that filled the club room. Her eyes were filled with nothing but joy and innocence. Naruko wore a black dress that had white beads designed around the shoulders and downward of her front. The neck part of the dress had a splash of green while a splash of red was near her shoulder. Her hair swayed from side to side until a boy caught her eye, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha was the most wanted guy in the town maybe even the world."Hey Sasuke!" Naruko, ran to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. Onyx eyes filled with mischievous Sasuke, smirked," Hey koi, glad to see you here."Naruko hips stopped swaying as she looked at her boyfriend" QUIT CALLING ME THAT, TEME!" Sasuke chuckled as Naruko puffed out her cheeks cutely," whatever, dobe" Sasuke kiss Naruko on the lips and started bringing her to the back of the club to a secluded area, Naruko, didn't mind, they always did this when they wanted to make out but...Sasuke was acting weird, Sasuke was more aggressive with his hands than usually and she didn't like it."Sasuke,stop," he ignored her",Stop Sasuke!" he continued to ignore,"TEME, STOP!""WHAT DAMMIT!" Sasuke spat,"I DONT LIKE THIS!"TO DAMN BAD!" Sasuke yelled while continuing his invasion upon Naruko's body,"STOP SASUKE,STOP, LET GO OF ME THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" not trying to be funny, Naruko," Sasuke said." BU-""WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THIS! I PROMISE YOU'LL LIKE IT TOO!""NO I WONT THIS IS MY FIRST TIME PLEASE NOT LIKE THIS!""WELL IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT FOR IF YOU DONT ENJOY IT, NARUKO ENOUGH! THE MORE YOU ARGUING WITH ME THE MORE HELL YOU'LL RECIEVE!"

(Insert rape scene and harsh words)

Sasuke, stood up and gave Naruko a kiss on her cheek with sweat on his brow and his right red shirt strap hanging of his shoulder, leaving a hurt, broken, pissed Naruko behind. After Sasuke left Naruko stood up and ran. She ran as fast as her legs would take her to her home. Naruko kicked the door opened and slammed it shut. She yanked clothing out of her closet and threw a lamp at her wall. Naruko started rummaging through her clothes draw when she saw a 22 gun. With tear stained eyes she lift the gun up and realized what she had to do.

* * *

><p>(In the morning)<p>

Naruko waited until she saw Sasuke walking to the store near her house ignoring the crowd of people that were chatting, enjoying life infront of her eyes. Before she could understand what she was doing Sasuke was face down in his own blood. Naruko stared, blanked eyes knowing she did that, SHE killed Sasuke. Naruko, moved away from the window As shocked eyes looked at Sasuke to the heated gun in HER hand. The gun hit the floor with a THUMP." Oh no, what did I just do! I killed him! I have to leave before anyone sees me!

"I didn't mean to end his life

I know it wasn't right

I can't even sleep at night

Can't get it off my mind

I need to get out of sight

Before I end up behind bars"

Naruko, laid on the bed thinking about her going to jail. She got up from the bed and started to pack up her clothes.

"What started out as a simple altercation

Turned into a real sticky situation

Me just thinking on the time that I'm facing

Makes me wanna cry"

Naruko, remembers the night that just started as her and Sasuke making out but it quickly turn into a nightmare. Seeing the man she loved the most do that to her.

Cause I didn't mean to hurt him

Could've been somebody's son

And I took his heart when

I pulled out that gun

She could never look Mikoto, in the face again. Anger and sorrow took over her that night which ended with a dead Sasuke.

Rum pum pum rum pum pum pum rum pum pum pum

Man Down

Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum

Man Down

Oh mama mama mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

In front of a big ol' crowd

Oh Why Oh Why

Oh mama mama mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

Sasuke's body is being removed from the area being replaced with a chalk outline. The kids and adult stared crying for the Uchiha, mostly the women.

It's a 22

I Call her Peggy Sue

When she fits right down in my shoes

What do you expect me to do

If you're playing me for a fool

I will lose my cool

And reach for my fire arm

Naruko, looked at Peggy smiling a bit," Sasuke, should know by now to never piss me off... I'm a real down right evil BITCH when I'm pissed." Her smiled fell when she remember her dead boyfriend that she killed with Peggy Sue.

I didn't mean to lay him down

But it's too late to turn back now

Don't know what I was thinking

Now he's no longer living

So I'm bout to leave town

Naruko, load up her suit cases making sure she's prepared for the run.

Cause I didn't mean to hurt him

Could've been somebody's son

And I took his heart when

I pulled out that gun

Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum

Man Down

Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum

Man Down

Oh mama mama mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

In front of a big ol' crowd

Oh Why Oh Why

Oh mama mama mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

Look I never thought I'd do it

Never thought I'd do it

Never thought I'd do it

Oh gosh

What ever happened to me

Ever happened to me

Ever happened to me

Why did I pull the trigger

Pull the trigger pull the trigger BOOM

And end a nigga end a niggas life so soon

When mi pull the trigger pull the trigger pull it pon you

Somebody tell me what I'm gonna what I'm gonna do

Naruko, Crouched on the floor with her hand gripping her hair, tear filled eyes as she watched the sun go down signaling it's time for her to go.

Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum

Mi say wah man down (A weh mi say)

Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bumm rum bum bum bum

When mi went downtown

Cause now I am a criminal criminal criminal

Oh lord a mercy now I am a criminal

Man Down

Tell the judge please gimme minimal

Run out a town none a dem cah see mi now

Naruko, Ran with suit case filled hands to the bus station. Looking back on her home, crying knowing she can never return.

Oh mama mama mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

In front of a big ol' crowd

Oh Why Oh Why

Oh mama mama mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

Naruko, started crying already missing, her mother and father, her friends, and...Sasuke." I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to kill you please forgive me," Naruko Ran on the bus...never to be seen again.

* * *

><p>(Happy ending time)<p>

"Koi, wake up,"'that voice,"Koi wake up,"'Sasuke? couldn't be he-he's dead' Naruko thought,"Dobe, wake up!" Naruko shot up and looked over her surrounding. She was in her room in bed,"Naruko?"Naruko, looked at the young man with worry onyx eyes,"Naruko, are you alright," Naruko, stared with confusion in her eyes, shocked to see Sasuke...breathing."Sasuke your alive, is-is this a dream?" Sasuke, stared at his girlfriend worried while she pinched and touched herself,Yes koi, im pretty sure you were dreaming because I'm alive."

Sasuke, stroked Naruko's cheek and kissed her lips. ,"But the dream felt so re- AH FUCK!" streams of pain went through the back of Naruko's head nothing medically serious." on boy, Sakura did a number on you didn't she," Sasuke said getting up to get a ice pack."Sakura?"Naruko, questioned. Sasuke, nodded while gladly held the ice pack on his girlfriend's head who comfortably laid into it."Yes Sakura. don't you remember?" Naruko shook her head innocently which made Sasuke smile," When we started heading to the back for our daily club make out session the mentally insane fugly screaming banshee came out and hit you with a bottle screaming Sasuke's, mine bitch and all that crap, but don't worry I cursed her out and a female security guard kicked her ass." A sadistic smile on Sasuke's face. Tears ran down Naruko's face," Koi, you usually love seeing sakura get arrested, what's wr-"" OH SASUKE MY DREAM WAS TERRIBLE, I KILLED YOU WITH PEGGY SUE!" Naruko, grabbed Sasuke for dear life," Koi, i wont ask you what happened, all that matters is I'm alive and with you." Sasuke, passionately kissed Naruko which was returned. " Koi, you should go back to sleep so you will have enough energy to bust a chair upside Sakura's head." Sasuke, was getting of the bed until a firm hand stopped him." Sasuke, stay I want to make sure this isn't a dream," Naruko, stared up at Sasuke with tears threatening to fall. Sasuke, gave Naruko the famous Uchiha smiled," ok Koi." Sasuke, took his jeans off leaving him only in his boxers. He laid inside the covers with Naruko in his arms as he stroked her hair," I love you, Naruko," blue eyes looked up, with a smile on her face she gives Sasuke a kiss," I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Author Notes:... I'm sad now :{ writes ending I'M HAPPY NOW! XD I had to write ending twice because I lost the other ending which was longer than this Happy ending D:<p> 


End file.
